Tainted Love
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][One shot] Marylin Manson est une vraie source d'inspiration... Histoire d'une relation quelque peu malsaine entre un petit chanteur blond et son koi, R&R please! [Yaoi Lime]


**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Dark, Lime.  
**Couples:** Mon Dieu! Oo J'ai réussi à écrire sur autre chose que du Die/Toshiya! Faites péter le champomy! xD  
**Disclaimer:**J'dois vraiment le dire ou vous vous en doutez déjà:P  
**Note de môa:** Bon ba voilà, pendant la super semaine que j'ai passée sans ordi il a bien fallu que je m'occupe... Et comme atteinte d'une dépendance aigue de Marylin Manson durant cette période, bah ça a donné ça... Je ne suis responsable de rien! XD

**Titre:** Tainted love.

* * *

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, saccadés, rauques, leurs corps, collés et transpirants, ondulaient l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme délicieusement lent. _Ses_ mains glissaient sensuellement sur ses hanches, les frôlant, les griffant parfois, enfonçant sadiquement _ses_ ongles dans sa peau fragile, satisfait d'entendre les gémissements qu'_il_ provoquait. Et _il _accélérait le rythme, se fichant des plaintes de douleur de son amant, ne se souciant que de _son _plaisir personnel, faisait remonter _sa _langue le long de sa joue, évitant soigneusement les lèvres frustrées qui n'attendaient que les _siennes_, pour la faire glisser dans son oreille. Kaoru grimaça en sentant la langue chaude et humide lécher vicieusement sa joue, tourna la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres mais _il _en décida autrement et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. _Il _adorait faire ça. _Il _savait qu'il ne le supportait pas. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'_il_ le faisait à chaque fois. 

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand _il _tira sèchement sur ses cheveux pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière et ainsi dévoiler son cou qu'_il _s'empressa de marquer, ne se souciant pas de savoir si lui était d'accord. Le rythme accéléra à nouveau, une vive douleur nacquis au creux de ses reins et il tenta de _lui _demander de ralentir mais _il _ne se soucia pas de sa plainte et accéléra encore plus, se déversant en lui et se laissant tomber sans aucune douceur, l'écrasant de _son _poids. _Il _se dégagea enfin et se releva sans un regard pour son amant, remit _ses _habits et sortit en silence du petit local où _il _venait de le prendre, le laissant à moitier nu et encore excité.

**" Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me**

_Parfois j'ai l'impression que je dois  
M'enfuir, que je dois  
M'échapper  
De la souffrance que tu as mise dans mon coeur. "_

Kaoru se mit à pleurer convulsivement et approcha honteusement sa main de son entrejambe douloureusement tendue. _Il_ l'avait encore sauté à son envie, _il_ l'avait de nouveau laissé derrière lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, où était passée la passion qu'il y avait eu entre eux? Quand et pourquoi tout cela avait-il changé? Qu'avait-il fait pour que l'autre en vienne à le traiter de cette façon? _Il _ne le regarder même plus, _il _ne lui adressait plus la parole, _il _refusait de le toucher sauf quand _il _avait besoin de se vider et _il _ne l'embrassait plus. Quand? Quand les sentiments avaient-ils laissé place à une vulgaire histoire de sexe? Kaoru se tendit sous l'assaut d'un plaisir amer et seul un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge, gémissement qui prit bientôt la forme d'un prénom. _Moi je t'aime toujours... Kyo._

**oOoOoOo**

Les fans hystériques hurlaient _son _nom tandis qu'_il_ faisait glisser la lame sur la peau de _ses _bras nus avec un air dément et un sourire exagéré. _Il _aimait ça. _Il _aimait se faire souffrir. _Il _savait que ça les excitait de voir _son _sang couler et _il _ne s'en privait pas. Les quatre musiciens _le _regardaient d'un air triste, ils détestaient quand _il _faisait ça. Leur chanteur ne semblait pas comprendre leur inquiétude, ignorer leurs suppliques car oui, ils en venaient à le supplier d'arrêter tout ce cirque. Chacun était au courant de la relation entre le petit blond et le leader mais aucun n'osait en parler devant eux. La fois où Die avait abordé le sujet -toujours avec son tact ô combien légendaire, j'en conviens-, il s'était retrouvé avec un Kyo hystérique qui essayait de l'étrangler... et personne n'avait compris cette réaction. Le blond semblait de toute évidence provoquer intentionnellement cette relation et pourtant les autres avaient l'impression qu'il en avait honte. A moins qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas en parler devant Kaoru? Mais en tout cas, c'était difficile à comprendre...

**" The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night.**

_L'amour que nous partageons  
Ne semble mener à rien  
J'ai perdu mes lumières  
Je me tourne et me retourne, je ne peux plus dormir la nuit. "_

Kyo recommença à chanter d'une voix chaude et provoquante, balançant outrageusement ses hanches sur le bord de la scène avant d'aller embrasser Toshiya à pleine bouche, sachant parfaitement que Kaoru le regardait. Il sentit le brun lui répondre froidement et n'en sourit que plus, satisfait des exclamations appréciatrices des fans. Il se décolla du bassiste en lui faisant un grand sourire et lui lécha goulument la joue avant de retourner à sa place, sur le devant de la scène, histoire de provoquer le public.

Et le live continuait, Kyo enchaînait inlassablement les fanservices -la plupart du temps avec le bassiste- mais Kaoru ne fut pas en reste, à son plus grand étonnement. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le chanteur s'était rapproché de lui-même pour se coller lascivement contre lui, n'hésitant pas à laisser ses mains se balader un peu partout -et pas seulement sur la guitare- ou à l'embrasser langoureusement. Mais il n'était pas dupe, _il _faisait tout cela pour le faire craquer, le pousser à bout. _Il _lui souriait pour lui faire comprendre qu'_il_ se moquait de lui et qu'_il _menait le jeu. Et Kaoru se contentait de subir en silence, _le _regardant mais sans expression aucune, se laissant faire sans _lui _répondre. Il savait que Kyo finirait par s'énervait, qu'il le punirait pour son manque de coopération. _Mais si c'est la seule solution pour que tu me fasses encore espérer que tu m'aimes..._

**" Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love **

_Une fois j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)  
Maintenant je m'éloigne de toi  
Cet amour infecté que tu as donné  
Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner  
Prends mes larmes et ce n'est pas tout  
Amour souillé  
Amour souillé. "_

Kaoru ferma les yeux, concentré sur son morceau tandis que la voix torturée du blond envahissait son esprit à l'en rendre fou. Non. Il ne supportait plus qu'_il_ le touche. Il en avait assez qu'_il_ se serve de lui, qu'_il_ le traite comme une vulgaire poupée dont_ il _pouvait se servir à l'envie. Non. Ce n'était pas ça l'amour. Il préférait encore que Kyo ne le touche plus, il ne pouvait plus le supportait. Parce que bizarrement, ça réveillait en lui l'espoir que toute cette mascarade fut éronnée, fausse. Et cet espoir complètement insensé ne faisait que le ronger un peu plus. _Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça? Je t'aimais moi, je t'aimais. A moins que ce soit cela mon erreur... Tu n'as pas supporter mon amour et tu cherches à me punir aujourd'hui? Pourtant, j'étais tellement sûr que tu m'aimais aussi._

**" Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want any more from me **

_Maintenant je sais que je dois  
M'enfuir, que je dois  
M'échapper  
Tu ne veux plus réellement de moi. "_

Kaoru se raidit en appercevant le chanteur s'approcher de lui avec toujours ce sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage mais cette fois-ci, quand Kyo voulut joindre leurs lèvres, il détourna la tête. Lui qui cherchait depuis si longtemps ce doux contact, il en venait maintenant à le reffuser. Kyo le regarda le dédaigner d'un air ahuri et une vague de colère s'empara de lui alors que son sourire diminuait perceptiblement et que ses yeux commençaient à s'obscurcir. Comment osait-il le ridiculiser de cette façon! Comment osait-il tourner la tête! De quel droit faisait-il ça, de quel droit reffusait-il de l'embrasser maintenant! Lui qui ne cessait de geindre et de se plaindre que le blond avait changé, qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de lui, voilà qu'il reffusait de l'embrasser! Une rage folle envahit le blond et au même moment, il lui empoigna sauvagement les cheveux pour lui faire tourner la tête et le regarder dans les yeux, mais ne trouva qu'un regard profondément indifférent. Non. Kaoru ne pouvait pas le regarder ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne _voulait_ pas! Alors le fait qu'il était sur scène, devant des centaines de gens, échappa complètement à Kyo et avec un air toujours aussi dément, il porta la lame qu'il tenait toujours à la main contre la joue de Kaoru et lentement, la fit glisser contre la peau pâle qu'il avait cent fois carressée, l'entaillant profondément, sans quitter le guitariste des yeux.

**" To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
You think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way.**

_Pour que les choses aillent bien  
Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te serrer fort  
Tu pense que l'amour c'est de prier  
Mais je suis désolé, je ne prie pas comme ça._

Et la réalité ne le frappa qu'ensuite. Il lâcha les cheveux mauves de Kaoru avec un air complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, laissant les mèches retomber devant son visage, cachant ainsi aux yeux de tous ce qu'il venait de faire, et se recula sans décrocher son regard de celui toujours aussi inexpressif du guitariste. Les gens dans la salle continuaient de hurler hystériquement devant ce spectacle qu'ils prenaient pour l'un des nombreux fanservices de la soirée mais l'ambiance soudain tendue entre les musiciens prouvait bien le contraire. Kyo s'éloigna de Kaoru en baissant les yeux et se remit à chanter sous l'oeil scandalisé de Die, Shinya et Toshiya.

**oOoOoOo**

Les cinq garçons se démaquillaient dans un silence pesant, aucun ne voulant parler de cette soirée et préférant l'oublier au plus vite. Normalement, ils auraient dû être en train de rigoler tous ensemble et de parler avec véhémence du concert qui venait d'avoir lieu, plaisantant sur les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises, énumérant tous les fanservices de la soirée histoire de continuer dans la bonne humeur et se chariant tour à tour mais cette fois-ci, seul le silence régnait. Trois d'entre eux étaient scandalisés par le comportement d'un certain chanteur qui semblait lui-même ne pas s'en vouloir outre-mesure, tandis que Kaoru semblait complètement ailleurs, démaquillant ses yeux sans grande conviction, semblable à un automate ridicule et rouillé. Tout ça était allé trop loin. Et personne n'avait rien fait pour éviter tout ça. Personne.

**" Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love **

_Une fois j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)  
Maintenant je m'éloigne de toi  
Cet amour infecté que tu as donné  
Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner  
Prends mes larmes et ce n'est pas tout  
Amour souillé  
Amour souillé. "_

Toshiya se releva sèchement de sa chaise en rangeant ses affaires, enfila sa veste et s'en alla en les saluant de manière assez froide, sans les regarder, visiblement en colère. Die ne tarda pas à prendre le même chemin que lui et s'élança à sa suite sans dire au-revoir à personne, ignorant le regard de Kyo qui était adossé au mur près de la porte de la loge et qui le suivait des yeux. Enfin ce fut au tour de Shinya de se lever. Il salua les deux derniers membres du groupe assez brièvement, comme à l'habitude et se retira, laissant Kyo et Kaoru seuls, au grand malheur de ce dernier. Le sang coulait toujours le long de sa joue, tombant en fines gouttes sur le carrelage blanc qui recouvrait le sol de la loge, et le guitariste n'esquissait aucun geste pour nettoyer sa plaie. Il sentait le regard insistant de Kyo sur lui, et ce regard le paralysait complètement. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que le blond ait pû disjoncter à ce point, aller aussi loin. Ca le... dégoûtait.

Kyo se décolla finalement de son mur et s'avança du leader en silence, ne sachant quoi dire, sachant bien que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, qu'il était allé trop loin. Il le savait. Et il s'en voulait. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais à Kaoru. La manière dont il le traitait, ce qu'il ressentait, il était trop fier pour expliquer tout cela au guitariste et cette fierté le rongeait lui aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, à exprimer ses sentiments, ses peurs, et cela le menait lentement vers un chemin qu'il ne voualit pas avoir à emprunter. Ne pas perdre Kaoru. Surtout pas. Il l'aimait trop. Mais il était si paradoxal. Il l'aimait, ne voulait que son bonheur, mais n'arrivait qu'à le faire souffrir. Seulement souffrir. Pourtant le leader était si gentil avec lui, si patient, et lui, il l'avait brisé peu à peu car effrayé par ses sentiments. Oui c'était cela, il était effrayé par tout ce que Kaoru faisait naître en lui. Et il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire alors il agissait comme un imbécile, comme pour se punir lui-même. Il ne le méritait pas...

**" Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
**

_Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît_  
_ Je ne peux plus supporter ta façon de te moquer_  
_ Je t'aime bien que tu m'ais tant blessé_  
_Maintenant je vais prendre mes affaires et m'en aller"_

Il arriva finalement aux côtés de son amant et le regarda d'un air désolé, mais Kaoru se refusa à relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser _son _regard. Le blond se plaça alors devant lui et l'enjamba pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, le faisant frissoner. Kaoru était effrayé. Ca se voyait. Il avait peur qu'_il_ ne lui fasse encore mal et cette constatation attrista profondément Kyo. _Tout ça, je l'ai cherché..._

**"Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
Touch me baby, tainted love **

_Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé  
Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé  
Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé" _**  
**

Le blond prit le menton ensanglanté de Kaoru entre son pouce et son index et l'obligea doucement à relever la tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'air indifférent avait laissé place à un air profondément blessé et désabusé. Et même à cet instant, alors que Kaoru le fixait d'un air presque suppliant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre sa fierté de côté et à s'excuser. Alors lentement, il prit la main de Kaoru dans la sienne et la leva, y glissant sans le brusquer la lame avec laquelle il l'avait blessé, comme de peur de l'effrayé encore plus, et lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, la porta à _sa _joue pour l'y faire glisser à son tour.

**" Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Tainted love**

_Une fois j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)  
Maintenant je m'éloigne de toi  
Cet amour infecté que tu as donné  
Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner  
Prends mes larmes et ce n'est pas tout  
Amour souillé  
Amour souillé. "_

La lame tomba au sol dans un cliquetis métallique et aucun des deux musiciens ne bougea, la main de Kaoru retombant mollement le long de son corps tandis que ses yeux se noyaient dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, complètement abasourdi par ce que Kyo venait de faire. Et _il _se pencha alors vers lui. _Il _colla lentement leurs deux joues blessées l'une à l'autre, mélangeant leurs sangs. _Il _passa ses bras autour de son cou en une étreinte désespérée et _il _commença à murmurer au creux de son oreille qu'_il_ ne pourrait pas changer et qu'il devrait l'aimer comme _il_ était. Et Kaoru resta assis sur sa chaise, Kyo sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vague, les larmes se mêlant à son sang et à celui du blond tandis que celui-ci lui disait des choses que jamais il n'aurait cru entendre. Kyo ne l'avait pas dit explicitement mais il avait compris. _Il _l'aimait et _il _ne voulait pas le perdre mais _il _ne pourrait pas se comporter autrement car _il _avait peur. Ils devraient tous deux faire un effort, s'accrocher. Car leur histoire était de loin la plus belle à leurs yeux.

**" Tainted love**

_Amour souillé. "_

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Et si je dis que j'y suis pour rien y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui me croira? éèBon bah voilà, encore une idée complètement tordue et qui sert à rien XD  
Je les collectionne...  
Et pour ce qui est de "Noie-toi dans mes larmes" je suis désolée mais je pense que je vais faire une pause... Je suis en train de la relire entièrement histoire de voir ce que donnent les chapitres quand on les lit les uns à la suite des autres et de trouver à nouveau l'inspiration... Parce que là, je sèche complètement...  
Enfin bon bref, j'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plû malgré tout et laissez des reviews s'iou plaît!

Oo Hikari no namida oO


End file.
